Guitar Hero Battle
by Zahir890
Summary: Dave Green is gonna rock and roll in an arcade machine. Jump on this one-shot to see what will happen.


***The trumpets roll up indeed order reveal to none other things by...Me!***

**Me: Hello there everyone and welcome to my another Tiny Toon one-shot. **

***Cheering voices can be heard as Green enters with a smile on his face before playing his electric guitar.***

**Green: Yo Yo. What up fellas? Say hi to my music babe!**

**Me: Music babe?**

**Green: Like I mean my electric guitar of course.**

**Me: Oh.**

***Green face-palms. I face-palm too just for fun.***

**Green: What are you face-palming for?**

**Me: Uh...nothing?**

***I laughed a bit while Green sighs.***

**Me: Anyway, before we get to this one-shot, it's time for us to do the appreciation and disclaimer.**

**First of all, I would like to thank each and every one of you for continuing to support me by reviewing and liking this and my other stories as well as following and favouriting me.**

**Green: And he doesn't own The Looney Tunes, The Tiny Toon, Animaniacs and other shows. It belongs to its respective owners. The two OCs belongs to him while the other OCs belong to Jose Ramiro, who gave him the permission to do so.**

**Me and Green *smiling and saying it together*: And we all hope that you enjoy this one-shot.**

**Me: Okay then. It's on to the another one-shot folks! And I hope that you will all enjoy it and stay tune for the announcement after the end of this one-shot.**

**Green: Yeah and as always before we start...**

***Green does his air guitar trick while I sighed as the Tiny Toon opening theme starts to play.***

Guitar Hero Battle.

Once upon a time, in Acme Acres, there are two toons walking by. One is a young, green male cat's name is Dave Green whose hair green, anime-style, hair which has anime bangs and his left green eye is nearly covered with bangs while above his right green eye is some bangs if you look at the front view. When he opened his eyes, his eyes are a mixture of beautiful black and green. He's wearing a white t-shirt with a blue collar as well as some blue parts can be seen at the three downer parts of the white t-shirt, a dark blue jeans and green sneakers with white laces on it.

The other is a half tigress-half cat hybrid whose name is Sarina. She has medium long orange hair with some bangs covering her forehead and has black eyes. Her physique sports a slightly muscular build. She wears black boots without socks, very short cut-off blue jeans (turned into Denim Shorts) and a green crop top. She also wears a pair of fingerless black gloves.

So while they are walking by, Sarina yawned a bit and said:

"Man Green. I'm bored. Do you have any idea as to where can we go to to have some fun?"

"Bored you say? Follow me." Green said.

And soon, Green led Sarina to a place called 'The Acme Arcades.'

"Welcome to the Acme Arcades Sarina." Green said, "Home to both new and good ol' childhood arcade games where so many toons come here everyday and play it."

"Oh Wow. It's really a cool place." Sarina said in excitement, "Let's go around. I'm excited."

"And just like that, your boredom disappeared."

"Thanks Green."

Sarina then patted Green's hair as they then started to move around after they meet the receptionist, who gave them several coins after they paid the entry ticket in which they can play a minimum of 5 games.

_Few Minutes later:_

"Okay Sarina. Looks like we are gonna rock and..." Green said before he noticed that she isn't there, "Sarina?"

He didn't take that long for him to find Sarina as she's playing an arm wrestling arcade machine with many people and toons watching in awe. She then sees Green.

"Hey Green. Think I can beat this robot?" Sarina asked as she prepares herself.

"That's impossible. He's only gonna calculate your arm power that's it." Green said.

"True. I tried with both hands though and I got an instant game over." A toon said before sighing.

"You know that that's not gonna work." A woman said.

"Oh yeah. We'll see about that." Sarina said as she grabs the arcade machine arm.

And soon, she grabs the arcade machine arm and the match begins. Suddenly, much to everyone's shock, Sarina is slowly able to pull the arcade machine arm down and pretty soon, she did it...

Just like that...

The crowd's jaws drop on the ground in shock and some eyes got even extended in shock. The robot in the arm wrestling arcade machine cried in pain as it says:

_CONGRATULATIONS! YOU DID THE IMPOSSIBLE!_

"So. Is there anyone left to say something?" Sarina asked smiling.

"Oh My God!" The crowd and even Green said in a mixture of awe, surprise and shock as there was a bit of frenzy as to how she's able to do that.

_Later on:_

"If Hillary sees or hears that, I think she's gonna challenge you to an arm wrestling match straight away." Green said.

"Well I'll looking forward to it." Sarina said before apologizing and asking, "Sorry about that. Where were you taking me?"

"Hey it's okay and besides, we are already here. Ta Da!"

Green does the Ta Da Mode as he shows an electric guitar arcade machine in which someone is playing it.

Sarina is in awe upon seeing it before recognizing this arcade machine and asked:

"Isn't that Guitar Hero?"

"It's not only the Guitar Hero." Green said, "It's the Guitar Hero Ultimate Experience. The experience where you can get to play many different kinds of band music starting from 1970s till today." Green explained in which Sarina is in awe.

"Wow. That's quite a long list of music they sure have."

"Hence the Ultimate Experience."

Sarina nods. Meanwhile, that guy that was playing it had finished and left with his friends.

"Time to show the true power of the electric guitar band music." Green said before handing his electric guitar to Sarina and said, "You know what to do."

"Don't worry. It's in safe hands with me." Sarina smiled as she holds Green's electric guitar.

Green smiled back as he grabs the arcade's electric guitar, inserts the coins and then first chooses the difficulty to 'Very Hard.'

"Very Hard already?" Sarina gasped a bit as some other toons and people are watching it as well.

"Yep. It's gonna be fun." Green said as he already has chosen the song and then soon prepares himself.

"Good luck then."

"Yes. Good luck Green." The crowd cheered.

Green smiled and waved his hand as he gets ready for the game to begin. Soon the song, which he has chosen to play which is Burn it to the Ground by Nickelback, began playing.

And OMG! Everyone's jaws drop in shock and some of their eyes pop up upon seeing how Green is acing it without any trouble as he keeps on landing perfect or great combos without breaking a sweat.

"_Wow. That's amazing_." Sarina thought in awe before actually cheering, "Go Green!"

"Yeah! Go Green!" The crowd cheered as Green is soon in the middle of the song.

"Are you kidding me? He's making it look easy." A toon said.

"Yeah. It's as if that 'very hard' difficulty is like a joke to him." A man said.

"Mum. How is he doing it?" A boy asked in awe.

"It's simple dear. Skills. He's got the skills to do it." His mom said.

"He's nearing to the end guys." A female toon cheered.

And so everyone was cheering as Green then finished at the ending moments of the song and boy did he finish it with a bang!

Once he finished, everyone roared in cheers for him as the arcade machine shows that he's made a new high score record based on that song. Everybody clapped and cheered.

"You played really awesome there." Sarina said in awe before asking, "Wanna lift?"

"Yeah." Green said and nodded as she does so so that everyone can see him.

And so Green continues his celebration for a while till he heard a shouting voice:

"Hey you!"

The crowd, Sarina and Green then turned around to see a toon bird and his gal walking towards Green.

"_Definitely doesn't look like an Angry Bird since the guy right now can walk._" Sarina thought.

"Yes?" Green asked.

"You just broke one of my records. Congrats but it makes me wanna challenge you!" The toon bird said.

"And who are you exactly?"

"My name is Don, world champion and record holder of several Guitar Hero songs. I've been searching for the next big opponent for the past few weeks!" Don said.

Everyone in the crowd is in awe.

"And you just broke my record on one of my songs." Don said.

"Therefore, my boi will challenge you to a Guitar Hero game." His girlfriend said, "Also in addition that you are that well known toon from Acme Looniversity as well as your girlfriend who studies in a different one."

"That's right and if you accept my challenge and beat me, I'll give ya an 100 dollars..."

"Whoa!" The crowd is in total awe.

"So what do you think?"

"Green?" Sarina looked at her.

Silence then occurred for a few seconds before he smirked and said:

"Alright then."

He then grabs his shirt and pant as everyone soon sees Green in a state of disbelieve.

"What are you doing Green?" Sarina asked in a bit of surprise.

"Just wait." Green said.

He soon pulls it out and does a 180 spin while in a position like he's taking off his clothes. The result? Green leather jacket with white accents and a black shirt underneath, black form-fitting pants with a green stripe down the middle and sometimes just plain, accessorized with a belt that has yellow and green strings dangling from it and wrap around the waist. And those tall white boots with green accents. The crowd is in total awe upon and clapped and cheered upon seeing that.

"Cartoon Logic." Green said and winked.

"I think I got the point now." Sarina chuckled a bit.

"So turning to your main attire just like that eh?" Don asked, "As expected from the rising stars in Acme Looniversity. I'm impressed."

"Let's do this." Green said as the crowd cheered.

Soon Don grabbed the other arcade electric guitar as they stared at each other before putting on the random song for the machine to pick and soon...

"The Final Countdown eh?" Green asked.

"Interesting but I shall walk as a victor." Don said as he raised his hand.

"We'll see about that."

And soon they prepare and ready themselves for the ultimate showdown. Their girlfriends moved a bit backwards cause they all know that it's gonna be so intense. Silence occurred for a while before the machine said:

"_Ready? Go!_"

And so the battle began as the two stared to go neck to neck with each other and they are soon rocking their heads out as the song and is in full swing. The crowd is loving every single moment of it and they clapped and cheered.

"OMG! They are showing no sign of stopping!" A toon said in total awe.

"What beasts!" A woman said in total awe.

"Oh My. How can they keep up for so long?" A female toon asked.

"Beats me." A man said.

"Man oh man. This is absolute bonkers!" A hybrid said.

"I know right?" A female hybrid asked in awe.

"Looks like they are showing no signs of stopping." A teen said.

And so everyone was cheering and clapping as Green and Don continues to battle with each other. However, some form of fatigue is being noticed by their girlfriends.

"My boyfriend's becoming really tired." Don's girlfriend said worriedly.

"My one's even more since he played 2 songs in a row, which included the one he played before, now in this arcade machine." Sarina said in a worried tone.

"They are just nearly there. Hope they can make it."

Pretty soon and indeed both Green and Don finished the song and boy did they finish it with a bang in style!

Once they finished, everyone roared in cheers for them as the arcade machine is calculating the score. Everybody clapped and cheered until they noticed that something is wrong with them as they are breathing heavily.

"Are you two okay?" Wakko called them out.

"Green." Sarina said worriedly.

"Don." Don's girlfriend said worriedly.

"*Pant* *Pant* Damn. You're good." Don panted.

"*Pant* *Pant* Same here to you." Green also panted as both toons tried to stay on their feet.

* * *

_Later on_

_Street:_

When Green opened his eyes, he realizes that Sarina is carrying him, along with his electric guitar on her back. Green at first yawned before asking:

"What happened?"

"Oh you are awake. Good to see it." Sarina said as she put Green down, rubbed his hair and checked to see if anything happens on Green that will bring her concern.

Once she checks him and finds out that nothing has happened, she explained:

"Both of you fell down due to tiredness and heavy breathing. There was some fatigue building up on you two during the middle of the song. After both of you fell down, me and her went to pick both of you up and there was a huge clapping and cheering from the crowd for your wonderful and awesome performance."

"After all of that died down, she soon gave me $50 in which I was completely taken by surprise. She told me that before Don was fast asleep, he told her that to give $50 to us because the score was the same to both of you in which everyone was in awe and also a thanks for breaking his record on one of the songs. She also told me that he'll be looking forward to a rematch with you."

"Afterwards, both of us went on our separate ways and I was carrying you on my back until you woke up and here you are."

"So it was a draw eh?" Green asked in which Sarina nodded, "At least getting half is better than getting none."

"You were actually amazing there. You played not one but two songs in that Guitar Hero machine. Here, have this."

Sarina then kissed Green on his forehead in which love hearts start to go all around Green as his eyes are also filled with hearts.

"Oh and Green. Here's your casual clothes and your electric guitar." Sarina said as she then shows Green's casual clothes as well as the electric guitar and gives it to him.

When he got back his casual clothes and sees it, he first looks at Sarina, his girlfriend, who smiles at him before Green instantly hugs her.

"Green?" Sarina asked in surprise.

"Thank you...Thank you so much." Green said before saying in proudful courage, "I love you very much."

"I know...your welcome. Same here to you too. I still can't forget the brave deed you did to help me and my parents reunite again."

And so she patted Green on his head as he hugged her. Silence occurred for a while before Sarina asked:

"So Green. What are you gonna do now?"

"I say..." Green said before saying happily, "Let's eat."

"Of course. I'm starving and I'm sure you too."

"Yeah. Let's go then but first..."

And with that Green quickly first change into his casual clothes before offering his hand to Sarina, who happily accepts it as they start to walk towards to their destination like how Jerry and Topsy walked at the end of the episode 'Professor Tom' from Tom and Jerry.

**Me: Yep and that brings to the end of the one-shot.**

**Green: Wow. It was all about the Guitar Hero battle eh?**

**Me: Yep indeed. It sure was fun wasn't it?**

**Green: Can't deny that. I'm looking forward for that rematch someday.**

**Me: I wonder about that robot from that arcade machine.**

**Green *chuckling*: I'm sure that he will stare at her instantly when she plays it the next time.**

***We chuckled a bit.***

**Green: So then. What do you wanna say about your announcement part?**

**Me: A new Misc. Anime story will be coming up soon but I'll take a week break first before starting it.**

**Green: Oh cool. All the best for it.**

**Me: Thanks.**

**Green: Which means it's time for me to depart. It's been fun back again.**

**Me: Yep. Same here. And until my new Misc. Anime story appears, please support me by reviewing and like this and my other stories as well as following and favouriting me.**

**Green: Yep. You better do that dudes and ladies.**

**Me: Well then. That's all for now. So then ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls and my dear readers and friends. Until my new Misc. Anime story arrives...**

***The Tiny Toon ending theme is about to start playing.***

**Me and Green *proclaiming happily*: That's All Folks!**

**Green *plays his electric guitar*: Bye everyone! It's been fun having you guys stick with us.**

**Me *waving my hand*: See you later at my new Misc. Anime story.**

***Both me and Green cheered as the Tiny Toon ending theme then starts to play and it ends after a while.***


End file.
